<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Kinda Guy by shimmies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645526">My Kinda Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies'>shimmies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everyone is Single - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, this is fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah needs to lock down one of People's Sexiest Men Alive (and it's not Steve Kornacki).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Kinda Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Just popping by the RPF world cause I couldn't not write about this instastory. <b>This filth is entirely fictional and I do not know these people in real life.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah's heart pounds as he hits the button to share to his Instagram story. His followers would chalk it up to “Patrick” seeing “David” on People's ranking of the Sexiest Men Alive.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But Noah no longer has Patrick to hide behind. There's no more Patrick, no more David. They're just Noah and Daniel. Daniel, who he hasn't seen since the Emmys. Daniel, who occupies less and less of his time but more and more of his thoughts.</p><p>Playing Dan's love interest on screen made it easy to live in denial of his feelings, to disguise it as “getting into character” or being “invested in the role.” But as Noah separates from Patrick, as his life moves on from the show, the feelings linger. And Dan's like, <em>famous</em> now. Dan and his brilliant mind are clearly moving on to greater achievements and new projects. New projects that don't involve Noah Reid.</p><p>If anything real is going to happen, Noah needs to put himself out there.</p><p>It wasn't unusual to go weeks without hearing from Dan, so Noah's heart skips a beat when his phone actually dings a few minutes after his post.</p><p><b>instadanjlevy: </b>Red wine drinker? 😘</p><p>It's clearly just a tease. Right? But...what the hell. He might never get another chance.</p><p><b>olreid:</b> It's an acquired taste of mine.</p><p>****</p><p>A sharp knock startles Dan off his couch where he'd been stewing all evening. <em>Acquired taste</em>? How the fuck is he supposed to respond to that? Noah's clearly joking, right? It was a public <em>instastory </em>for christ's sake.</p><p>“Leave it on the doorstep!” He calls out angrily, but another knock follows.</p><p>He <em>clearly</em> wouldn't be dressed like this if he was expecting someone. His dinner had been delivered and eaten hours ago, and it's certainly an odd time for a package to be arriving. Dan pushes himself up off the couch with a groan, wrapping himself up in a robe to cover the pajamas he'd never changed out of today.</p><p>“Niche kind of sexy” indeed. God, he can't believe he said that to fucking <em>People Magazine</em>. How the hell did he make it this far in life?</p><p>Dan's worked himself up into a bad mood by the time he whips the door open, expecting to sign for a package. Instead, he freezes and sucks in a sharp breath.</p><p>“Noah?”</p><p>Noah stands outside his front door. Dan immediately recognizes the outfit – Noah had worn it the day Dan had gone to see him perform at the Great Hall. Even those stupid white sneakers that Dan swears Noah wears completely inappropriately just to annoy him. Noah's hair is all messy and tousled, and it's frankly unfair that it looks this good with so little effort. Dan knows Noah likes it this way but it just didn't fit the character of Patrick.</p><p>“Daniel,” Noah says softly, boring holes into him with those whiskey-brown eyes.</p><p>“Um, come in. I – I wasn't expecting—” Dan sputters, scrambling to clear up the remainder of his dinner, dirty dishes, and stacks of papers.</p><p>“Daniel,” Noah repeats, and sets down a bottle of Merlot on his kitchen island.</p><p>“That's...my name,” Dan teases softly, squirming under Noah's gaze raking over his body. His heart pounds. This – this must be a misunderstanding. A joke. Noah was joking about the red wine. Noah isn't into him. Noah's hot, heavy gaze on him –</p><p>“You know why I'm here,” Noah states, voice low and breathy.</p><p>“N—no?” Dan stutters.</p><p>“Tell me I'm wrong, Daniel,” Noah crowds against him, a hand resting on his hip. His intoxicating scent and darkened eyes send a chill up Dan's spine and goosebumps down his arms. “Tell me it was just David and Patrick. Tell me the literal years of flirting, the evenings we spent 'rehearsing,' the kisses that lasted past 'cut.' Tell me that was just David. Tell me that wasn't you, Daniel, and I'll leave.”</p><p>“But—but you're not—” Dan is literally shaking, barely able to force the words out.</p><p>“Not gay? I'm 'into the wine and not the label.' They're your own words, Daniel,” Noah says softly.</p><p>“I—think you're confused, Noah. Are—are you drunk? What's happening?” Dan squeaks out defensively, heartbeat pounding in his ears, trying to back away. Noah lets him, and they face each other from opposite ends of the kitchen island.</p><p>“It was always you, Daniel,” Noah whispers. “I'm one hundred percent sober.”</p><p>Noah lets out a shaky exhale and starts to back away toward the door.</p><p>“Noah,” Dan calls out, grabbing Noah by the wrist and yanking him back to face him. “Can you just – What's going on?”</p><p>“I have...feelings. For you,” Noah takes a deep breath. “I could hide from it during the show, but I can't anymore. I could look back and tell myself it was just Patrick falling for David, but I'd be lying if I said my feelings stopped there. That I didn't want to be kissing Daniel. I wanted to kiss you under the billboard. I wanted to kiss you with all that cake you smeared on my face. I wanted to kiss you the way you fucking <em>deserved</em> after the Emmys and when they lit the CN Tower for you. You looked so fucking beautiful, Daniel. I don't want this to be it for us.”</p><p>Noah's looking over at him with all the raw, exposed emotion on display in his eyes. Their breathing is the only sound in the room, and Dan isn't sure how much time passes as they just gaze at each other, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.</p><p>“Come on. Are you fucking kidding me?” Dan snaps, more out of frustration with himself than anything to do with Noah, but his outburst causes Noah to frantically pull their hands apart and turn on his heel back toward the door.</p><p>“Noah,” Dan calls out, catching him by the wrist again. “I didn't mean—”</p><p>“I'm telling you, you've got it if you want it,” Noah whispers shakily, and tries to turn away.</p><p>Dan's own words thrown back at him from Noah's mouth land like a dagger. He pulls Noah in close, trying not to focus on the wetness brimming in his eyes.</p><p>“Noah, I want it,” Dan breathes. “I just—I can't believe—Do you know how hard it was? To try not to think about this all these years? To remind myself every day that I'm not David? That I'll never get to have that for real?”</p><p>“I know exactly how hard it was,” Noah says softly, but steadily, blinking swiftly to dispel the tears that had been brimming.</p><p>“All this time?” Dan asks softly.</p><p>“All this time,” Noah responds. “It's just, you were kinda my boss, and we had the show, and I didn't know if you, um—”</p><p>“Do you want a glass of wine?” Dan interrupts nervously.</p><p>“No. Keep it,” Noah answers bluntly, but softens. “I don't want to be—I don't want you to think anything I say isn't genuine.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dan whispers. “Can I...kiss you? Noah?”</p><p>Noah's already pressed up against him, so when he nods, Dan seals their lips together, running a hand through Noah's curls and the other across his lower back under his jacket. When Noah was Patrick, he'd been awfully polite, nothing more than a chaste kiss. But Noah Reid is anything but polite, and it's driving Dan wild. Noah shoves his tongue through Dan's lips, and Dan full-on <em>moans </em>when Noah grips a fistful of his hair, sending delightful tingles through his scalp.</p><p>Dan has to gasp for a couple quick breaths as Noah moves to Dan's neck, moaning as he nuzzles his cheek into Dan's stubble, sucking on the sensitive skin below Dan's jaw. Noah runs his hands below the collar of his – oh god. He's wearing a fucking <em>bathrobe</em>. The man he's been lusting for just came over to confess his feelings and Dan looks like some sort of sad hermit.</p><p>“Take me to bed?” Dan mumbles into Noah's temple.</p><p>Noah looks up, dazed.</p><p>“Seeing as this is your house, I think <em>you</em> should be taking <em>me</em> to bed,” Noah smirks and holds out his hand.</p><p>“Such a brat,” Dan mutters as he pushes Noah toward his bedroom.</p><p>Dan takes the opportunity to toss his robe on the couch to be dealt with later. He leads Noah down the short hallway, now dressed in just his pajamas. The thin fabric doesn't do much to hide the unceremonious bulge in his pants.</p><p>Noah looks gorgeous in the soft glow of his bedroom, a blissful smile gracing those cute, pink lips. Dan leads Noah toward the bed but spins him around with a hand on his hip. Noah's eyes darken as he glances downward at Dan's very obvious erection. Placing both hands on Dan's lower back, Noah shoves their hips together and meets Dan's lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>“Noah,” Dan whispers, cupping his jaw, rubbing his thumb over Noah's blond stubble, breathing in his aroma.</p><p>“Daniel,” Noah mumbles, and Dan feels him smiling into his cheek. “I like hearing you say my name.”</p><p>“Noah,” Dan presses a kiss on Noah's lips, and slides his hands over Noah's broad shoulders, dropping his coat to the floor. He never wants to say another word again.</p><p>“Noah,” Dan kisses down Noah's jawline down to the pale sliver of chest where his top two buttons are undone. Dan unbuttons the remainder, kissing each patch of newly revealed skin and slides the shirt down over his arms. He's seen Noah shirtless before, but seeing Noah shirtless in his bedroom, very obviously hard, nipples perked up, fingers carding through Dan's hair, staring down at him lustfully is definitely a new experience, and Dan's <em>here for it</em>.</p><p>“Noah,” Dan reaches his belt. “Can I touch you?”</p><p>“Yes, Daniel,” Noah breathes. Dan swiftly undoes Noah's belt, but he's hauled up to his feet by Noah's arms as he's shoving Noah's jeans down over his hips. Noah's hands are all over him in a flurry, stripping Dan's sleep shirt over his head and tugging his pants down.</p><p>A desperate moan escapes Noah's mouth as Dan grips him through his boxers, and Noah buries his face in Dan's chest hair. Noah's singing is great and all but that moan might be the most beautiful sound Dan's ever heard leave his mouth. Noah shoves their hips together as he lets out a shaky exhale over Dan's chest.</p><p>“Dan, I—<em>fuck</em>,” Noah groans, rutting into Dan's hand. “Can I see you?”</p><p>When Dan nods, Noah steps out of his jeans and yanks Dan's underwear down. Noah's darkened eyes rake over Dan's naked body as he guides Dan down onto the bed. Dan's heart pounds as Noah slips out of his boxers and straddles above him. Dan can't stop staring at Noah's body, <em>finally</em> naked on top of him, all the expanses of pale skin and toned muscles. And his <em>cock</em>. Jesus fucking christ.</p><p>Dan reaches a hand out as Noah ravages his mouth, and Dan feels Noah's girth fill his palm, stroking the velvety skin. Noah moans into Dan's mouth as Dan bucks his hips up against him. Dan fumbles to his side through his nightstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Noah gasps when Dan's slick hand grips both of them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dan moans as Noah takes one of Dan's nipples into his mouth while Dan strokes them in unison. “You look so beautiful in my bed.”</p><p>Noah groans and his exquisite tongue traces in circles, reducing Dan to a whimpering mess. Five years of tension surge through Noah's body and into Dan's.</p><p>“Daniel, fuck,” Noah mumbles into his chest. “This is—This is <em>everything</em>. Wanna make you feel good. What do you want?”</p><p>“Wanna make you come,” Dan says with a smile, tipping Noah's chin up to face him. “Wanna see you and feel you and hear you. Gonna come so hard for me.”</p><p>Noah moans into Dan's mouth, bringing them together again in a kiss. Dan reaches around to grab Noah's ass, urging him faster. Noah's breathing is becoming more ragged and a sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead. Dan meets Noah's thrusts with his own hips, gripping Noah's glorious ass. Dan can't believe he's waited <em>years</em> to get his hands on this. Noah mutters a slew of <em>yes</em> and <em>fuck</em> and <em>please</em> as he thrusts himself against Dan's cock.</p><p>The sounds leaving Noah's mouth make Dan want to give him <em>everything</em>. Noah's furrowed brows and harsh breaths charge the electrified space between them, building until –</p><p>“Oh—<em>Oh, Daniel</em>,” Noah moans as he comes between them. Dan kisses him through his orgasm, but he gasps when Noah wraps a filthy hand around his cock. Dan's already so close after making Noah come and feels Noah's loving gaze on him, like there's nothing he wants more than to make Dan feel good.</p><p>“Gonna come for me?” Noah whispers, and Dan's happy to oblige as Noah tugs a fistful of his hair. Dan cries Noah's name as he comes, and feels Noah's lips meet his softly.</p><p>The sound of their breathing fills the room, and Dan's pretty sure his heartbeat is audible. Noah rolls onto his side, kissing him gently. Dan opens his eyes as he feels Noah's finger tracing over his chest, and draws the finger to his mouth to taste Dan's come.</p><p>“You're the sexiest man alive, Daniel Levy,” Noah looks over at him with those earnest, brown eyes and a gentle smile.</p><p>Dan can feel himself blushing but he can't look away from Noah.</p><p>“I can't believe we get to have this for real,” Dan nuzzles into Noah's neck.</p><p>“Yeah?” Noah asks breathlessly with a smile.</p><p>“You've got it if you want it.” Dan looks up at him with a smirk.</p><p>----</p><p>When they step into the shower, Dan lets Noah wash him up. Noah caresses him with such care that Dan just wants to melt into his arms and never leave. But they're forced to leave the shower when the hot water runs out, and Dan wraps Noah up in one of his extra large, plush bath towels then plucks one out of the linen closet for himself.</p><p>Noah is incredibly eager to borrow one of Dan's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. The shoulders are too tight and the legs are too long, but it might be Dan's favorite thing he's ever seen on Noah.</p><p>For once, Dan isn't alone in his giant bed as they crawl into the lingering warmth under the covers.</p><p>“I'm glad you're here, Noah,” Dan whispers, and feels Noah tighten his grip around his torso. Dan plants a kiss on Noah's forehead, relishing the smell of his own products in Noah's hair and on his skin. Dan's brain begins to wind down as Noah's strong limbs encircle him.</p><p>“I'll buy breakfast,” Noah mumbles as Dan drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>